Heparin is a mixture of glycosaminoglycan chains generally ranging in molecular weight from approximately 3,000 to 30,000 Daltons. Both unfractionated and low molecular weight heparins are utilized in medicine for their anticoagulant activity. Many studies have also now documented that unfractionated and low molecular weight heparins inhibit cancer cell metastasis. However, the use of heparins in the prevention or treatment of cancer metastasis is severely limited by the anticoagulant activity.
What is needed and provided by the present invention are compositions and related methods that permit the anti-metastatic activity of heparin to be used in the treatment of cancer by reducing or eliminating the anticoagulant activity of heparin.